


Cadge

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [682]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A bored Tony is never a good thing. Kate tries to distract him.





	Cadge

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/14/2001 for the word [cadge](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/14/cadge).
> 
> cadge  
> To beg or obtain by begging; to sponge.  
> To beg; to sponge.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #344 Fruit.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cadge

Boredom ruled the bullpen, which was never a good thing. Gibbs had stepped out for a minute. He knew as soon as he left that Tony would start something. Tony had been antsy all day and Gibbs had been waiting for him to start something.

Gibbs waited around the corner to hear what the team would get up to with him gone. He chuckled as he heard Kate ask Tony about his favorite fruit. No doubt she didn’t want to hear whatever DiNozzo planned to talk about either. 

What followed was a pretty unbelievable story about Tony cadging his favorite fruit, watermelon, from a couple of women with humongous bosoms according to Tony. In fact, if Gibbs hadn’t been present when Tony talked his way into a couple of free watermelons for them, Gibbs wouldn’t have believed it either. He was certain Kate and McGee didn’t believe it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
